One Hot Cocktail
by Love's-Sweet-Exile
Summary: Lily Evans is warm and kind as butterbeer; James Potter is mischievous and tasty as firewhiskey! Mix the two and you end up with one HOT cocktail. Seventh year: hormones raging, graduation excitement and a long-awaited change of opinion! J/L and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, new random idea!**

**PLEASE read and review to tell me what you think. The story will get better after this chapter, i just needed something to introduce it.**

**It's T now, but will change to M in later chapters.**

Summary:

Lily Evans is warm and kind as butterbeer; James Potter is mischievous and tasty as firewhiskey! Mix the two and you end up with one _hot_ cocktail. Seventh year: hormones raging, graduation excitement and a long-awaited change of opinion! J/L and more!

Chapter 1

Lily Evans was reading on the platform, sitting on her trunk and waiting patiently. It wasn't the first year that she'd been early, since her biggest fear was of missing the train, but this year was _special_; _special_ because there was a brand new gold badge shining on the front of her white blouse. However, it was the book she was reading that was the most unusual at all – a muggle tale of love, lust and passion, because that was what Lily was seeking this year. And she _certainly_ wasn't going to find it in James Potter.

'Arrogant toerag,' she muttered under her breath as he drifted into her mind, and a couple of third years standing a metre or so away looked up in surprise. 'Arrogant, arrogant, _arrogant _toerag.'

'Not talking about me, I hope?' A familiar voice said, and she looked away from her book to see Remus Lupin, a good friend of hers, even if he _was_ also mates with _him_.

'_Hey_, Remus,' she stood up and hugged him, 'how was your holiday?'

'Good,' he smiled, standing his trunk and straightening his school tie. 'Yours? I see you made Head Girl!'

'Yeah, I know, it's _crazy_ huh? I assume you made Head Boy, right?' she added, scanning his white-clad chest and narrowing her eyes.

'Not exactly,' he shook his head, 'but I'm happy being a Prefect – Head Boy sounds a bit too much like hard work! What are you reading, anyway?' He asked, grabbing the book before she could hide it, '_Cafe Love_?' he raised his eyebrows.

Snatching it back, she forced a laugh and said, 'no, it's a spell book with a concealment charm. Some of the curses in it aren't exactly... good for teachers' eyes.' She crammed it quickly into her bag and picked up the end of the trunk. 'Well, looks like people are starting to arrive, I'd better go find the Prefects compartment, wince you're probably waiting for Sirius and Peter,' she ignored the name of the last member of the group.

'Yeah, I'll see you,' he nodded, waving as she hurried away to the train, heaving her trunk up the steps and into the corridor.

#

'No. No, no, _no_. NO!'

'Calm it, Evans,' James said, lounging across two seats in the carriage, grinning at her and thrusting out his chest to allow the Head Boy badge to glint in the light. 'Guess we'll be working together from now on.'

'In your _dreams_,' she groaned, sitting down angrily and opening "A History of Magic". She'd read the book a million times, but she could hardly read her other one in front of him. Professor McGonagall was up at the front of the carriage talking about procedures and suchlike, but Lily was trying ridiculously hard not to look at the handsome boy just a metre away from her.

'Mr Potter, would you like to listen to a _word_ I'm saying? As new Head Boy, you have a lot of responsibilities!'

He ignored her, leaning across to Lily and smiling, 'So, we'll be sharing a dormitory from now on, eh?'

'You _know_ that's a myth,' she spat, though a lurking doubt hung in the back of her brain and she swallowed, just as McGonagall made her way down the carriage towards them.

'Now, you two will be expected to work mostly in the allotted common room - ' she halted as she spotted Lily's horrified face, ' – no need to worry, Miss Evans, it will just be like your ordinary common rooms, only with some added features, as being a Head is not an easy job, and there could be late night work!'

'Oh, there'll be _lots_ of late night work,' James nodded, winking at Lily, who seethed.

'You'll be expected to assist the teachers with anything they need – this will often include errands, patrols and _lesson planning_.'

It was James's turn to look shocked. 'I thought I was just gonna be giving out detentions!'

'You will have the power to hand out any punishments you feel necessary – that does _not_ include curses, Potter – but if this power is abused, it will be removed, and you could face suspension from the post.'

'Don't worry, Prof, I'll be on my best behaviour,' he picked at his nails and ruffled his black hair so that it floated perfectly in an attractive style.

'You'd better be, Potter, I did have my doubts when they appointed you.'

'Oh _cheers_,' he rolled his eyes, 'now can I go?'

'No,' she said coldly, 'you have much more to learn about your new role, and then you need to speak with all the Prefects.'

'Oh just _perfect_,' he muttered, 'I might just hand my badge back in.'

'Oh please do,' McGonagall sighed. 'Now, here are your _robes_,' she handed the two of them robes with gold trim and a Gryffindor badge with _Head Boy _and_ Head Girl_ embroidered over it.

'Oh _wow_,' Lily said without a hint of irony, grabbing hers and immediately pulling them over her blouse and skirt. There was a tiny "HG" on the shoulder, and many more pockets that normal robes. 'Isn't this awesome?' she beamed to James before remembering who he was.

'Yeah, just perfect,' he repeated, taking the robes reluctantly and pulling a face. 'I thought, since Evans was Head Girl, this would be awesome,' he muttered to himself, 'I might just hand back the badge now! I wasn't even a prefect, I don't have a _clue_ what all this is about.'

'If you were listening to what the Professor was saying, you would,' Lily said coolly. She herself was absorbing every word that the professor said, wanting to be perfect at her new post. 'Oh did you _hear_ that? We get our own bathroom – not even the Prefect's Bathroom!'

'Awesome, a bathroom for just the two of us!' he smiled, oozing insolence and undoing his tie. 'Do we get a _kitchen_ as well?'

'Shut up, James, stop ruining your chances! This is a great opportunity,' Lily said, trying to rise above his immaturity.

'I will, I will, since we get to share a dorm.'

'_Common room_!'

'Oh come on, Evans, you know you want me really.'

'I wouldn't date you if you were the last living molecule on _earth_,' Lily spat, though a tiny, miniscule part of her brain disagreed – a part that she kept locked in a dark corner.

'That comment would probably hurt a lot more if I knew what a molecule was.'

'My last year is ruined,' Lily buried her head in her hands.

**Go on, tell me whether to continue or not, 'cause if you guys don't think so, i won't :L**


	2. Chapter 2

**okaaaay, here's chapter 2! This one is a little better, so i hope you enjoy, and thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter!**

**Again, reviews mean updates, so go onn!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

Lily was sitting between her best friends, Clara and Ellie, at the Gryffindor table, muttering darkly to herself as they rolled their eyes.

'Seriously, Lily, if you hate it that much, just give back the badge and let someone who _wants_ it have it!' Clara groaned. Her hair was very bright blonde and had clearly had several hours of styling put into it, whereas Ellie's hung a little limply and her face was scrubbed clean without any hint of make-up.

'I'm not letting him win,' she retorted, catching his eye from just down the table and looking down angrily. She picked at the embroidery on her robes and did not even touch the plate in front of her; instead, she dragged the bowl of salad towards her and slowly started tearing the leaves into shreds.

She couldn't help but think that _maybe_ if Potter stopped making crude jokes, she'd be able to see a hint of good looks on his features – if they were soft and kind. Maybe she'd be able to detect a hint of sincerity if he didn't hide his love with obsessive, unserious askings-out. _Not that I'd say yes_, she thought, _but I might be flattered_. 'I just wish he'd stop stalking me,' she sighed out loud.

'He won't be stalking anymore,' Ellie shrugged, her mouth filled with quiche.

'Why?' Clara leaned in with interest.

'Didn't you know? He's got a girlfriend,' she said it as though it was nothing big.

'Who, I'm the queen of gossip, how do I _not_ know about this?' Clara gaped, pulling out some little square pieces of parchment and a quill. 'Sorry, I just need to send a memo to _everyone_ I have _ever_ met.'

'More importantly, how do _I_ not know about this?' Lily said in astonishment. 'Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

'Er, because I distinctly remember you telling me _never_ to say his name in your presence,' Ellie reminded with raised eyebrows and meaningfully wide eyes.

'You could have said that _he_ had a new girlfriend, that wouldn't require the use of his name,' Lily grumbled, glancing over at James again and this time spotting the blonde hanging on his arm – she couldn't have been older than a fifth year, surely?

'Lucy Jones in sixth year,' Ellie seemed to have read her mind, 'she asked him.'

'And he said yes,' Lily muttered; _because of me_, she added mentally, because the look that James gave her when he looked up again was self-explanatory – he was trying to make her jealous – so she just shook her head with raised eyebrows and flicked her hair as she turned back to Clara and Ellie. 'Well I couldn't care less what the toerag does anyway.'

'You seemed pretty interested two minutes ago,' Clara said coolly, but muttered "sorry" when Lily shot her a filthy look.

'So, have either of you done the essay for Professor Binns?' she asked, and when they both looked at her blankly she added: 'the one on the Goblin Rebellion...?'

'Sorry, I got lost on the _doing homework for Binns_ bit,' Clara said, and Ellie nodded in agreement.

'Well I did it,' Lily replied icily.

'Nerd,' Ellie coughed, but Lily just rolled her eyes, knowing that she was just joking.

'Now, if the Prefects will assist the first years in reaching the common rooms, I must grant you all a good night's sleep before lessons tomorrow! Will the Head Boy and Girl please remain behind for their first assignments,' Dumbledore added, before gesturing for the students to leave and picking up a leftover sausage, biting into it before quickly replacing it and discreetly downing a goblet of wine.

'Just you and me again, Lil'.' How had he got over to her so fast?

'I guess so, Potter,' she tried to shrug indifferently, wondering what their first assignment was going to be. She had assumed that being a Head was just like being the Head Prefect, but apparently it included much more.

'Ah, Miss Evans, Mister Potter!' Dumbledore beamed, sweeping his grey beard, which had just a few brown strands remaining in it, over his shoulder. 'Congratulations on your new posts!'

'You chose them,' James muttered, before suddenly becoming very interested in the ceiling and stroking his chin as though to look intelligent.

'Now, the first thing I wish for you to do is visit your new common room and bathroom, to get an idea of where you'll be spending a lot of time this year. Your trunks are in your dormitories, but the house elves will bring you anything that you desire to keep in either. In the common room you will find several stacks of files – uninteresting as it may seem, I need you to order them into alphabetical order by student name.'

James groaned loudly, before adding with a tone that tried to disguise interest: 'what are the files about?'

'You'll see,' Dumbledore smiled, 'though I think you'll be finding your name in there a few times.'

James's indifferent expression changed instantly to intrigue. '_Fine_, Prof, then can we go to bed?'

_Yeah right, _Lily thought_, James Potter doesn't go to bed until at least three every morning_.

'After that, I wish for you to take the files to Mr Filch before going to bed – and I'd take advantage of the sleep, James,' Dumbledore said knowingly, using James's first name as a rare privilege, 'being Head Boy and Girl is hard.'

'We'll manage, Professor Dumbledore,' Lily said brightly, 'we should probably head off then James!'

'The password for the common room and bathroom _Elder Hallow_, and you'll find them on the first floor in the corridor beside the charms hall, behind a portrait of several goblins playing cards over drinks – not my _favourite painting,_ but it does the job.'

'What's the Elder Hallow?' Lily asked, though James had already turned and was heading off through the near-empty hall.

'Just a little story of mine,' he winked, 'something I used to believe.'

Though Lily wanted to ask more about it, she knew it would be rude and turned with a sigh. 'Thank you for choosing me as Head Girl, Professor Dumbledore.'

'It really _is_ my pleasure, Miss Evans,' he replied, and Lily hurried away, beaming.

**James: It'll only take a second, go _on_!**

**Lily: It's not nice to guilt-trip people into reviewing!**

**James: It's not nice to turn down guys who have asked you out a million times!**

**Lily: It's not nice to stalk.**

**James: Ity's not nice to - Oh screw this, just review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter 3!**

**PLEASE can i have some reviews for this one, as i only got a couple in the last chapter and probably won't continue if I don't get many more, as i have 4 other ffs as well that I need to concentrate on. So i need your support so i know which ones to work on!**

**Please check out my other stories too, if you like this one!**

**Hope you enjoy, and REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

'_Jesus_!' James groaned, looking at the table in dismay.

The Heads' Common Room was small but comfortable, with a flickering fire, two armchairs and a sofa, as well as many tables, desks and bookshelves with volumes that Lily suspected you couldn't find on the _ordinary_ library shelves. The stack of files was more than a stack – it was a _mountain_.

'We'll be up all night!' James added, slumping down onto the sofa and picking at his teeth. '_Although - _' he sat up straight, ' – check this out!' he reached over onto a tiny coffee table opposite the fire and lifted a bottle of what was unmistakably butterbeer. 'Wanna join me in a toast?'

'_Fine_,' Lily rolled her eyes, as he conjured two glasses out of nowhere and poured them both drinks.

'To a fine year ahead,' he beamed, as they clinked their glasses together.

James drank deeply before looking into her eyes and leaning forwards and making Lily freeze as his lips brushed her ear. 'You'll come around to me,' he whispered, before kissing her cheek and standing with a smirk. Lily hurled her glass at him, but he flicked his wand so quickly that it vanished in a puff of smoke before hitting him.

'And there I we could actually enjoy a drink together,' Lily hissed, standing up and storming over to the table.

James rubbed his eyes with his palms and ran both hands through his hair, muttering dark words to himself as he realised he'd _really_ screwed up this time.

#

'So, Potions first, _great_,' Ellie groaned, as Clara sat down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a piece of toast.

'I know, right? First day back and we get lumbered with Slughorn.'

'I like Professor Slughorn,' Lily yawned, sitting down on the bench and dragging a bowl of cornflakes towards her sleepily.

'Late night with James?' Clara giggled, though Ellie elbowed her hard in the ribs.

'Yeah,' Lily yawned again, 'I mean, _no_, not like _that_,' she would normally have thrown something at Clara, but she didn't seem able to find the energy. It _had_ been a late night with James – they'd been sorting papers all night, and in the end, he had fallen asleep on the sofa and she'd been forced to drag the cushions out from behind his hulking frame and put them on the floor to sleep on. One thing was sure – she was never sleeping in the same room as James again. Not least because the innuendo that resulted from it was unbearable, but mainly because _James Potter snored like a foghorn_!

'I didn't see you come in last night,' Ellie said slyly.

'Working late,' Lily muttered, standing up, 'I'm going to go down to Potions early, set up and see how Professor Slughorn's holiday was.'

'Nerd,' Clara whispered loudly, and the three of them laughed before doing their signature handshake – though Lily's hand was a little weak – and separating.

Lily dragged her feet along the ground as she headed for the dungeons, barely noticing when she bumped into an annoyingly tall Slytherin fifth year, he swore loudly at her but she simply sighed and continued down the steps. She was half thinking of handing back in her badge as Clara had suggested – she couldn't be this tired for the rest of the year though, surely!

'Goodness, Lily, you look dead on your feet!' Professor Slughorn said incredulously as she slumped into the Potions' classroom.

'Not used to only getting a few hours sleep,' she said slowly, as he conjured a chair out of nowhere and she slumped into it. 'At home I'm always in bed by nine in case something important happens the next day, but last night I had to sleep on a common room floor with a boy I hate at about two in the morning!'

'And who is this boy that you hate?' He gave her a bemused smile, taking a flask of butterbeer from his desk and glancing towards the door before pouring her a glass and handing it over. 'Quickly, drink that before someone gets here and I lose my job! It's a brilliant pick-me-up, you'll feel bright and alert in no time!'

'Thanks Professor,' she said weakly with a beaming smile, before draining the glass in one and standing up. 'Wow, I do feel better! How was your holiday them, Professor?'

Slughorn grinned as she busied herself setting up her cauldron. 'Oh, you know, just another lonely holiday. Although I _did_ stay at Hogwarts for once, so the company of the other Professors remaining here was much appreciated. And the castle is so beautiful with the light streaming in. I had work to do though, since it's my _favourite _Class's _NEWT_ year! That's why I stayed behind.'

'That's great, Professor,' Lily pulled out her new Potions book. 'Though you shouldn't have stayed at the school just for us!'

'Well,' he leaned in close and did another glance around the room, 'don't tell anyone I told you, but ol' Dumbledore said he'd gimme a pay rise if I helped out over the Summer!'

'_Slughorn_!' Lily laughed.

'I know,' he shook his head, 'I gave in to bribery and for that I am eternally guilty. So, _anyways_, you didn't tell me who the boy was.'

'James Potter,' she said darkly.

'Ah, _him_. Poor boy – he's completely in love with you, y'know.'

'In _lust_ with me, more like,' she said coolly, 'he's obsessed and can't seem to get it round his thick head that I _don't fancy him_.'

'Well it's hard for him, Lily, he doesn't understand why somebody wouldn't want to go out with him – it's not like he's ever been turned down before! Besides, he has a girlfriend, if my sources are correct, so it's not like he'll be following you around anyway.'

'Can you keep a secret?'

'Of course, Lily,' Slughorn sounded ridiculously excited.

'Last night, in the Heads' Common Room, he _kissed_ me!'

'_KISSED YOU_? That's sexual _assault_!'

'Only on the cheek,' Lily giggled at Slughorn's facial expression, which softened into a smile. 'But he didn't _really_ seem to care that he already has a girlfriend!'

Unfortunately, at that very moment, students started to saunter into the room, and Lily had to go back to muttering to herself.

**Lily: You ruined my conversation with Slughorn.**

**James: I wasn't the only one who came into the room! You were the one spilling to a teacher!**

**Lily: Ssh, you'll scare off the readers with all that shouting!**

**James: Well, they can escpae the shouting if they hit the button and review! If they do, I'll keep _real_ quiet...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally remembered to update! My second fanfiction today!**

**As ever, please review and all that :P Especially if you're going to alert or favourite... it only takes a few secs to review too!**

**Hope you enjoy, I enjoyed writing it!**

**Xx M xX**

Chapter 4

When she had received her appointment as Head Girl, Lily Evans had not expected to find herself sitting in the common room at one in the morning, tearing her hair out over result forms for the new sixth years.

James was no help at all, just reading through people's results and grinning. 'Isabella Bones only got an E in Potions – she is _not_ gonna be happy.'

'James, this is what you call _abusing_ your power!' Lily didn't even know who Isabella Bones was, but James had a talent for knowing the name of every single person in the school – that and their relationship status. 'These results are really important for people – it could change their careers for the rest of their lives!'

'Yeah, yeah,' he rolled his eyes. 'It's not something I have to worry out.'

'Oh really? And what do you want to do?'

'I'm gonna be an international Quidditch player, duh.'

'Nice to see a young man with so much ambition,' she muttered sarcastically.

'Ouch.' He didn't sound particularly concerned.

There was an awkward silence following that, and Lily found herself becoming more and more intrigued by the results she was organising.

There were two piles – people who'd be able to continue all of the subjects they'd vied for, and those who wouldn't.

Larry Boot would be able to carry on with Charms and Potions, but definitely not Transfiguration. And Layla Smith was lacking in almost all of the subjects she'd chosen!

When she turned around she saw that James was fast asleep, the forms hanging loosely in his fingers. Lily sighed and leaned over, pulling them from his hand and turning them the right way up. It was going to be a very long night.

#

Lily woke up at about five in the morning, opening her eyes to see James Potter still fast asleep on the other couch. She was glad she didn't have to wake up to see his arrogant face every morning.

She stood up as quietly as she could, glancing at her watch and seeing that it was past nine o'clock. Swearing under her breath (a most un-Lily-like expression of anger), she jumped up and grabbed her bag.

She was almost at the door when she remembered the forms, and, of course, James. She ran back, forcing the two piles of forms into her bag and looking at the sleeping boy she hated so much. There was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was late.

With a heavy sigh, she turned back one more time at the door. Deciding it was unfair to leave him there, she slammed the door loudly on her way out, taking care to run at full speed down the corridor until she was round a corner and out of sight.

It was just about the first time she was out in the corridors while classes were in session.

She swallowed, edging past Flitwick's classroom, inside which she could hear him teaching. Once past she broke into a run again, jumping onto the first staircase she saw and praying that nobody would see her.

The journey up to Gryffindor tower was painstaking, and when she finally made it to the Fat Lady, she felt as though she'd just run a marathon and taken her NEWTs all at once.

'Miss Evans! What a surprise to see _you_ out of classes!'

'I was just running an errand for Professor McGonagall, and realised I'd left a few papers up in my dorm. _Grindylow_!'

The portrait swung open for the password, and she found herself in the common room with several fifth years, whose timetables had been delayed while the teachers organised their classes. She swallowed, feeling guilty that she knew the fate of every one of them this year.

She hurried past them up into her dorm, not wanting to think about the stories Clara would invent regarding her un-slept-in bed. Deciding that her lateness was beyond explanation anyway, she went into the bathroom for a shower.

When she re-emerged, a house elf had placed a pile of fresh clothes by the sink, and she reminded herself that being head girl had its privileges.

She dressed quickly, waving her wand to dry her hair and clipping it back with a dragon adorned clasp. She smoothed out her skirt, walked back out into the dorm and sat down on her bed. She thought of all the late night gossip sessions the girls had, and cursed herself for falling asleep down in the heads' common room.

Collecting her Charms and Transfiguration books, she took the stairs back down to the common room two at a time and set off back to her Charms class.

She stopped halfway, and made a beeline for Professor McGonagall's classroom on the fourth floor, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

'Yes?'

The Professor seemed to be in the middle of a demonstration, because her wand was pointed at a hawk, and rows of second years turned around to stare at Lily when she opened the door.

'I just brought the result forms for you, Professor. Sorry it's late, I was already in Charms when I remembered I need to give them to you.' Another lie – she felt like Potter.

'Thank you, thank you,' the Professor took the papers that she handed her, waving her wand and sending them floating away back out of the room. 'To Professor Dumbledore,' she smiled. 'I presume that Mr Potter did his fair share of the work?'

'Yes, Professor.' _Yet _another lie, and this one was defending James!

'Glad to hear it. Perhaps you can show my students how to perform a _successful_ transfiguration of this creature into a goblet, since _none_ of them seem capable!'

'Fera Verto,' Lily waved her wand, trying to look as casual as she could, and sure enough the bird turned into a shining silver water goblet.

'Thank you, Miss Evans.'

'No problem Professor,' she hurried back out of the classroom, seeing that it was ten to nine and wondering if there was any point in going to Charms. She shuffled away down one of the moving staircases, rounded the corner of the Charms corridor and walked straight into James Potter.

Both stepped to the right. Then the left.

She flinched as he took her shoulders, steering her around him. 'Don't you just hate it when that happens?' he grinned.

'Mm,' she mumbled non-committedly.

'Well I'll see you in Transfiguration,' he smiled that insolence-oozing smile and strutted away.

'Toerag,' she muttered after him, blaming him for her lateness. 'Oh screw it,' she turned around, chasing after him – Charms was a lost cause. 'Hey Potter, you know where the kitchens are, right?'

'Yeah,' he shrugged, 'why?'

'Can we go get some breakfast?' How she loathed having to ask _him_ for a favour.

'Is that you asking me out on a date?' he grinned, and she just rolled her eyes, following him onto a staircase going down and already regretting her decision to ask.

**Lily: Still can't believe I agreed to breakfast with you!**

**James: Agreed? You _asked_!**

**Lily: Let's just get some food and get outta here!**

**James: Maybe if people review, we'll steal them some food too...**


End file.
